


In Each Other All Along

by AbschaumNo1



Series: Hermitcraft Fantasy AU [6]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, First Kiss, First Meetings, Found Family, M/M, Magic, Soulmates, Strangers to Lovers, these guys be mushy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27291859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbschaumNo1/pseuds/AbschaumNo1
Summary: Ex and Ramal remember their shared history
Relationships: Evil Xisuma/Original Male Character
Series: Hermitcraft Fantasy AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635238
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	In Each Other All Along

**Author's Note:**

> This is for V. I love you friend. <3
> 
> Title from a poem by Jalaluddin Rumi, the full part of it it is lifted from reads "Lovers don't finally meet somewhere./They're in each other all along."

Ex couldn't sleep. He was lying in bed next to Ramal, who had been fast asleep for a few hours already, and he just couldn't fall asleep. He was restless for some reason and he couldn't figure out why. He turned onto his side with a sigh and watched Ramal for a moment.

He was turning in his sleep every once in a while, unlike Ex he was a restless sleeper, always in motion somehow. It had to do with his magic he had explained once, the wind in his blood constantly driving his body to move, especially when he wasn't consciously controlling it not to. Ex had never minded and he didn't mind now. He loved seeing Ramal in motion, loved the fluidity of his movements, the way it always seemed like he was one moment away from becoming one with the wind, an unbound spirit of air.

His eyes traced over the naked planes of his back now, illuminated only by the moonlight spilling in through the bedroom window. It made him seem paler than he was, the olive brown of his skin washed out by the white moonlight. Ex knew he would be warm to the touch, this too courtesy of his magic, like a gentle desert breeze.

He didn't reach out though, no, he sighed again and got out of bed, careful not to disturb his soulmate, who had only just returned from the djinn court today. He needed the sleep, and Ex wasn't going to disturb it.

He walked down the stairs, mindful of the one creaking stair, and took his cloak off the hook by the door before he stepped outside and sat down on the bench outside the cabin.

The Hermitage stretched out below him in the moonlight. It was rarely this still in the day, but even now in the middle of the night he could see the signs of Hermits at work.

There was still a light on in one of the windows of Cleo's and Joe's house, most likely Joe's study where he was known to sit deep into the night working on his poetry. And on the other side, Ex could see light spill from TFC's mine. The half-dwarf was probably still working on something in his forge, and Ex couldn't help but be curious about what wonder he was creating this time.

His eyes strayed towards his brother's house. He knew he wouldn't be able to see if there was still light in his office up at the castle from here, but if Xisuma had gone home he had also gone to bed and his house stood dark in the night.

Ex watched it for a moment, and maybe it was the restlessness he had felt all night, or maybe it was just the atmosphere of the evening, but he could feel old memories rear their head; memories he rarely thought of these days, but for once he let them wash over him.

“Are you sure this will work?” Ex asked quietly, unsure. He almost hoped his brother wouldn’t hear the question. He wasn’t sure what he was more afraid of, getting a positive answer to his question or his brother realising that it hadn’t been worth it; that their parents had been right and that he should turn back and go home again. But Xisuma had always been a little stubborn and Ex started to think that maybe he wasn’t going to change his mind after all. But no, he shouldn’t get his hopes up. This journey would end in pain just like everything he touched.

He was so deep in thought that he almost missed Xisuma’s reply.

“I can’t say for sure, but we won’t know until we tried,” he said, as he shifted the weight of his pack on his shoulders a little. “Have a little faith, brother.”

Ex sighed. Sure, faith, because that had worked out so well for him so far. But he shook his head and followed Xisuma as he approached the bedrock formation hanging above the end stone island, the portal in the middle of it glittering not unlike the Void. He just hoped that whatever story had convinced his brother to try this was true.

On the other side of the portal was another large end island. This one however was surrounded only by Void and dominated by tall towers of obsidian. And there in the middle of it lay another bedrock structure. It looked a little like a fountain, Ex thought, though it was empty, and there was nothing about the bedrock pillar in the middle that suggested that water could spill from it. He followed Xisuma as he approached it, his brother clearly unafraid of any consequences.

Unlike Ex he didn’t flinch when the air changed and something large flew past them to land on the perch in the middle of the bedrock structure. Ex almost didn’t dare to look, and he wasn’t entirely sure if he really should have when he did. Because before them sat the end dragon.

She watched them for a moment, her gaze intense, before she said, "What brings you to me, children?"

Xisuma bowed, but Ex only tilted his head to the side.

"We have come for guidance," Xisuma said.

The dragon, who had held Ex's gaze so far turned her head towards him and looked at him for a long moment. Ex got the impression that she saw more than she had let on so far.

She seemed almost amused when she confirmed his suspicions and said, "You have come because you want to leave."

Xisuma inclined his head.

"Yes," he said.

"'Suma…," Ex started but his brother turned towards him and shook his head.

"I think we deserve to find a better place out there," he said. "Somewhere to really call home."

"You have long wanted to see more of what is out there," the dragon said, still considering Xisuma.

"Yes. I know there's other dimensions. Other worlds even. And I want to learn what's out there. But most importantly I want to find a place where my brother and I can be happy. A better home than what we had until now."

The dragon was silent for a very long time. Ex couldn't help but fidget a little under her thoughtful gaze. Xisuma had never told him any of this, and if he had asked Ex he would have told him that things were fine the way they were; that he would find a way to make his way in the End. But when he chanced a look at Xisuma's face out of the corner of his eye he only saw determination there, and he realised that he must have thought about this for some time before he had decided on this course.

"Very well," the dragon said finally. "I will let you go, my children. But only if you make a promise."

"What kind of promise?" Ex asked.

"I want you both to promise to be there for each other. To be the family you never quite knew," she paused. "Whatever happens, promise me to never forget that you are brothers."

They both nodded. He could promise her that much, Ex thought, if only because he had no idea what he would do or where he would go without Xisuma.

She listened attentively as they both made their promises to her and to each other, and then she nodded.

"I don't know which world you will end up in," she said. "But I can feel that you will find friends there, both of you, and that you will have a better chance to be happy. And when your life time runs out you will come back home to me and I will be waiting for you here." It was hard to tell but Ex thought she was smiling.

She jumped down from her perch, and Ex had no idea where she had taken them from but she extended one large paw and presented two helmets to them.

"Conditions in the Overworld are different from here. You will need these while you get used to them."

They nodded and Xisuma took the green helmet that fit his armour, while Ex took the red that fit his own and they exchanged a look and a nod before they put them on.

The dragon sat back on her haunches so they could pass her, and when they reached the edge of the structure below her perch, Ex could see that there was yet another portal.

"Never forget that you are my children," the dragon said quietly. "Farewell."

Xisuma nodded and took Ex's hand in his before they stepped into the portal together.

Something moved down below, drawing Ex from his memories. There was a new light on in Ren's house, but it went out again quickly, and Ex had to smile. There were few truly happy memories from their early days in the Overworld, but meeting Ren and False and banding together with them definitely counted as one. It had been the start of everything they had built here. And they had made more happy memories with them than Ex could count.

Others had joined after, Doc first, then Cub and Scar, and they had started to build a reputation, feared by some for what they could do, thanked by others, but never welcomed. They had accepted it just like they had all had accepted their fates before, whether it was Ren and False whose families had not accepted what they wanted to do with their lives, or Doc who had come from a different world much like Ex and his brother, if far less deliberate, or Cub and Scar who were outcasts even among their own people for the amount of power they could wield.

And then Stress had invited them to her court.

Ex especially had been wary. He had barely learned to trust the other Hermits, had barely managed to get over his doubts about his brother, and while he had done his best to act like he didn't care about what other people said about them he had started to get fiercely protective of this family they had grown into. Where Xisuma chose the diplomatic route and was always friendly even when someone insulted them to his face, Ex had fought back, viciously, violently even. He couldn't count the times he had gotten into fights and returned to the others bruised or hurting. But they had never complained. False had sighed maybe, and Scar often shook his head, before he got whatever Cub needed to patch Ex up, but they had supported him, and they had done their best to show him that he didn't have to act that way; that sometimes it was easier and more effective to be subtle.

He had feared that Stress had only invited them to ridicule them or that she wouldn't make good on her promise of safe passage. He was glad that the others had trusted her more easily, because as uncomfortable as he had been when they had stood before her in the throne room for the first time, he had quickly realised that she was genuinely curious about them and when she had offered them a place to settle he had known that they should accept the offer.

It had been Xisuma who had hesitated this time. And Ex had understood why, had known that he didn't want to risk that they found out it wasn't as good an offer as they thought, but he had seen the way Scar's eyes had lit up when he had seen the location, his excitement about the possibilities of what he could create here; and he had seen the way False had seemed almost shy around Stress, how Ren and Doc had seemed truly relaxed for the first time in a while, and he had taken his brother aside and told him to say yes.

Because he knew that while they were all equals, they all followed Xisuma and even though none of them would have insisted had he said no, they all wanted to stay.

And so they did.

They had offered Stress a place among them, and she had taken it gladly, happy to finally find a place and people she could just be Stress around, not the queen of Snefjella, but just Stress. It had been her who had introduced Etho to them, and shortly after he and Beef and then Keralis had joined. And sure, Keralis had left again but they had found Tango and Mumbo and Zed and things had been good.

And Ex had watched over his family through all of it. They had a safe place to call home now, a community that welcomed them, a whole country that accepted them and was happy to have them around. It had turned out to be just what Ex had needed to calm down and figure out how to help them best.

It had taken a lot of learning, and some quiet help from Stress, who had introduced him to a few people, but eventually he had carved out his role. He had started gathering information, had learned to follow leads and figure out which rumours he should listen to and which he could ignore. He had made contacts wherever he could find them, had honed his skills in a thousand taverns and inns on a thousand marks. He had become a rumour himself in some circles, the spy master of the Hermits, who knew all and had a network that reached every corner of the world. But what only a select few knew was that he was the network. He travelled furthest out of all of them, and he brought back news to his family about which places not to visit, where to go because people needed their help, or sometimes where to find someone who could use a family.

It was he who had found Tango, and he who had first met Cleo and Joe and told them where to go.

He snuck into every palace and city he could somehow sneak into, and he succeeded in all places but one.

The desert had always been easy to get into, even though Ex had not much of a desire to go there. But he had travelled it, had gotten to know the Overworld cities of the djinn and the people under their protection. But he had wanted to know more; had wanted to figure out how to get into the most protected place he had encountered so far: The true djinn homeland.

Tango had been amused by his curiosity, and had indulged it with what information he could give. But it was more than curiosity Ex felt. He felt drawn to the Djinnlands, felt drawn to the mystery of their Nether homelands. It was almost like an itch under his skin some days.

It took him a while until he felt confident enough to even try to get in, but eventually the day had come.

He had had a plan and he had thought he had worked out the details well enough, but as it turned out he hadn't known half of what he needed to know to actually make it work. And so he had got caught as soon as he had entered the Nether.

He could smile at the memory now, but he remembered his annoyance at the time, the anger at himself, the fear somewhere deep down that this was it, the restlessness as he had waited for the djinn to decide what to do with him, and then the sinking feeling as they had led him to the interrogation room for questioning.

It took Ramal a moment to figure out what had woken him, but as he stretched and rubbed the sleep from his eyes he realised that Ex was not lying next to him anymore. He frowned a little but he could feel the thread of their soulbond, as strong as ever, and with a yawn he got up and after grabbing a shirt, followed it downstairs.

He pulled his cloak around him as he stepped outside and he wasn't surprised to find Ex on the bench next to the door, looking like he was deep in thought. Ramal quietly sat down next to him and snuck an arm around him to pull him close and kiss his temple.

Ex smiled and leaned in to press a quick kiss to the corner of Ramal's mouth.

"Everything okay?" Ramal asked softly.

Ex nodded. "I've just...been thinking. I didn't want to wake you."

"It's okay," Ramal said, because Ex almost looked guilty about it. "Any good thoughts?"

Ex laughed softly. "Only good thoughts. I just remembered how we met."

"Don't let me interrupt you then." Ramal settled in, holding Ex close and Ex smiled before he burrowed a little more into his side. They lapsed into silence and Ramal studied Ex's face as he looked out over the valley below them, his eyes not taking in anything, and he couldn't help but remember the same thing as he did.

Ramal walked quickly down the hallway towards the interrogation room. When news had come to the queen that the guard had arrested someone who had tried to sneak into their realm, she had immediately sent him to deal with it. She hadn't seemed overly worried, but they both knew that it was better to be safe than sorry. Ramal knew that it was a sign of her trust that she sent him alone, and while he had no reason to doubt it, it was touching in a way. He shook off the thought now. He wasn't here to be sentimental, he was here to find out who dared to try and sneak past their borders.

He reached the interrogation room and stepped through the door the guard held open for him. It was time to meet their would-be infiltrator.

Inside sat a tall man, his brown hair was pulled back into a tidy bun and his beard was kept short and tidy, his eyes were striking contrasted against the fairly pale skin of his face, dark but just light enough that Ramal could make out their purple shimmer. He was good-looking Ramal had to admit, but that wasn't going to help him get off the hook.

The way he studied him wasn't unpleasant but Ramal had a hunch that this would end up more of a game of chess than an interrogation.

Ex wagered that he had been in the interrogation room for over an hour when the door finally opened. He had tried talking to the guard in the beginning, but she had ignored him and with nothing better to do he had done his best to look as indifferent as he could even while he examined his surroundings with keen eyes.

The room was built from plain nether brick, the only light provided by some lanterns hanging high and out of reach. In the middle of it was a simple table and two chairs, crafted from warped wood. There were no windows, and the only way in or out was through the door. There was another guard stationed outside the door, Ex knew, and probably a couple more spread out along the hallways of the building. He could theoretically teleport out of here, he guessed, but it probably wasn't worth it. He would still be in the Nether and they would most likely just catch him again. No, it was easier to at least act like he was cooperating.

The door opened and Ex turned his head a little to watch the man who came in.

He was about Tango's height, with a slighter build. He had brown hair, paired with olive brown skin and his rich amber-coloured eyes seemed to be constantly shifting, like a sandstorm. His movements were fluid but controlled, and while his clothes were practical, the rich fabric and the golden jewellery seemed more fitting for a court. It wasn't far from the door to the seat across from him and Ex almost mourned the moment when the man reached it and sat down. His movements had been mesmerising almost and Ex couldn't help but wonder how he looked in a fight.

They studied each other for a moment, before the man spoke up.

"You were arrested when you entered the Nether," he said. "I can't help but wonder what made you think you would be able to get in and out undetected."

"Call it an error in planning."

"That sounds like a rather big error."

Ex shrugged. "It happens."

His words earned him a curious tilt of the man's head.

"Who are you?" he finally asked, and something in Ex itched to blurt it out, but he kept it back.

"No one of consequence," he said.

"People of no consequence rarely try to infiltrate foreign nations."

"Well maybe if you told me who you are I could tell you."

The man smirked. "I'm no one of consequence either."

"People of no consequence rarely interrogate infiltrators."

Ex raised an eyebrow and the man inclined his head.

"It seems we are at an impasse then. Though I could make a few guesses of my own."

"Could you?"

"Well you are clearly not from the desert. Your clothes speak of colder climates. Which suggests Snefjella. Though it does make me wonder about how you travelled here, considering that you did not arrive in the Djinnlands on horseback."

Ex kept his face carefully blank at his words, even though they hit closer than he had expected.

"You assume much," he said. "But court advisors tend to do that."

If his hunch had been right the man didn't show it, and Ex couldn't help but be thrilled. It was rare to find someone who managed to keep up this kind of careful wordplay without giving away anything, and he wondered how long they both could keep it up.

He tapped his fingers against the table top, trying to figure out his next move when the man stilled.

"You are off by one beat," he said quietly. He studied Ex's face for a moment before he abruptly got up.

"Release the chains," he ordered the guard in the corner, his tone leaving no room for discussion.

The guard looked confused but she stepped in and detached the chains from Ex's handcuffs hovering close but clearly not knowing where this was going.

"Come with me," the man said to Ex.

He opened the door and after quickly dismissing both of the guards he led Ex down the hallway, up a flight of stairs and along another hallway, until they stepped out onto a wide balcony that looked out over what Ex guessed would be considered a lush garden in the Nether. They were alone out here, and the man turned around and leaned against the railing, crossing his arms in front of his chest as he looked at Ex.

"I know who taught you that code, and I don't know why he thought you should know it but he couldn't have known that you might meet me of all people." He shook his head and he looked like he was far away in his thoughts for a moment but then he sighed and asked, "How is he?"

Ex hesitated. He still had no idea who he was talking to. And Tango had never explained his reasons for not going back home, so he didn't quite know what to make of this.

The man shook his head again.

"I'm sorry. I should explain who I am first." He took a deep breath. "My name is Ramal. I'm an advisor to the queen, and I am...was Tango's best friend before he left. I haven't had news from him since he did."

Ex considered him for a moment, and for the first time since Ramal had walked into that interrogation room, he could see signs that he was unsure about something.

He sighed and said, "He was well when I last saw him about a month ago. He… what have you heard about the Hermits?"

Ramal raised an eyebrow. "Only rumours," he said.

"The usual I assume. Witchcraft, mysterious powers, monstrous features." Ex smiled crookedly.

"Well that's what they say but I know enough to read between the lines and know the mysterious powers and witchcraft are more about the use of redstone than any real magic people get to see." Ramal shrugged but when his eyes met Ex's it was clear that he was already working out what Ex was trying to tell him. Still he asked, "But what does it have to do with Tango?"

"He's one of us. He joined us about a year or two ago. It's...you're right about how the rumours translate to our knowledge of redstone. But the reason we banded together is more than that. When the first of us met and started travelling with each other we just sought company and strength in numbers. But we're more of a family now, and ultimately what we want is to give a home to those who need one, a place where they can be themselves without having to worry about what others think.

"Tango...we all know he has a home here, a family to go back to. But when my brother first met him he was...lost and we wanted to help him."

Ramal looked pensive and a bit sad when Ex finished, but he only sighed and nodded.

"Thank you for doing what I couldn't," he said quietly. "Is he...happy where he is?"

Ex watched him for a moment before he said, "I do believe so. He's gotten better at least."

"Good. That's all I can ask for." Ramal took a deep breath and straightened up.

"I'll let you go," he said as he took a key out of his pocket and unlocked Ex's handcuffs. "You have brought us the first news of him since he left and I can't thank you enough for that."

"Thank you," Ex said sincerely.

"Let's get your things and I will send you on your way."

It didn't take Ramal long to get Ex his things back, and less than an hour later he escorted him back through the Nether portal and to the road that would lead him out of the desert again. They said their goodbyes and Ramal stood at the end of the road as he watched Ex walk away. He ignored the small stab of jealousy at how Ex knew more about his best friend than he did these days. Tango had made a decision and Ramal had to trust that he would return eventually. He shook his head and turned around. It was time to go home.

"The next time he tries send for me and no one else," he told the guard captain on the other side.

"You think he will?" she asked, surprised.

"I expect it." Ramal smiled. As little as Ex had been willing to give away, he seemed like a man who enjoyed a challenge. He couldn't help but hope that it wouldn't take him too long. Not because Ramal hoped to see him again but because he hoped for more news from Tango. Though he definitely wouldn't mind seeing Ex as well.

"Will you be staying longer?" the captain asked before he could think more about the way Ex had watched him.

"No," he said. "I have to go back to report to the queen."

The captain nodded. "I will get someone to get your horse ready."

"Thank you." Ramal inclined his head before he hurried off to pack what little belongings he had brought. He had a message to deliver to his queen.

He arrived back at the capital in the late afternoon, and after leaving his horse with the horse master and asking him to send his pack home for him he quickly went off in the direction of the palace.

He knew the queen would still be in her study, working, so he went up there first.

He hesitated a moment before he knocked on the door. He had tried to figure out how to broach the topic in the best way possible during his journey but he hadn't figured it out yet. He took a deep breath and shook his head. He had known her his entire life, there was no reason to hesitate now.

With a decisive knock he entered the study.

Queen Malika was sitting at her desk, the only one with her her secretary. Ramal bowed to her and exchanged a nod with the secretary.

Malika smiled. "Ramal," she said. "I did not expect you back so soon."

"Things went...differently than I expected," he said.

Malika raised an eyebrow and after dismissing her secretary with a wave of her hand gestured for him to sit down.

"What happened?" she asked when the door had fallen closed again.

"I let him go," he said. "While he did try to cross our borders without permission he had information that made me decide that he would be more beneficial to us if he could walk free."

"What kind of information?"

Ramal leaned a bit forward and took a deep breath before he said, "He brought news of Tango."

Her eyes widened at his words and he watched her take a deep breath. "And you are absolutely sure."

"Tango taught him an old code we used to tell me he was okay," Ramal said quietly. "He clearly didn't tell him what it was or what it meant but he knew it."

"How is my son?"

"He is well I've been told. He is in Snefjella now, with the Hermits. They're a group of mostly redstone engineers, who got invited to settle there by Queen Stress a few years ago."

There was a moment of silence while the queen considered his words.

"What else can you tell me?" she finally asked.

"The one we caught is more of a rumour than anything. His name is Ex, and his brother is the leader of the Hermits. They say he's their spy master, though having met him I do have to wonder how much of that is embellishment. According to him Tango has been with them for a about a year or two. He… he said Tango seemed lost when his brother met him, and they asked him to join because they wanted to help him."

"You think my son is happy there?"

Ramal could see the pain in her eyes, the sadness about how she hadn't managed to take care of her son enough for him to be happy at home. And he knew that she knew he shared that sadness to some extent. But he also knew that she would value his honesty more than the pain it would cause her.

"I do," he said. "And I have no reason not to believe Ex's reassurance that he is."

She closed her eyes but she nodded and when she looked at him again she was smiling.

"I would like to keep this between us. You may tell your mother, but no one else. And I would ask you to keep an eye on the situation. I trust you to come to me should you have any concerns about it." She paused for a moment before she asked, "Do you think this Ex might to cross our borders again?"

"I think he will. He seems like he likes a challenge. I have already ordered the guard to notify me directly when he does again."

She nodded. "I trust you to handle things. If anyone doubts your actions tell them you are acting under my orders."

"I will."

"Thank you." She smiled again. "I mean it. I'm glad to finally have news from my son."

"So am I," Ramal admitted.

She nodded before she said gently, "Go home now. Tell your mother the news and rest. You have done well today."

"Thank you." He got up, but before he left he said, "He will come back home eventually. He just needs time."

"I know." Malika smiled and with a nod Ramal left her office. It was time to go home.

Ramal shifted his eyes away from Ex, following his gaze to look out over the valley below. Back then he hadn't expected to ever see this place, and he had had even less of an idea in his mind about what it looked like. He had put out feelers, talked to some of the merchants who had been to Snefjella and they had spoken about the castle and how much the town below it had been thriving since the Hermits had settled there. But none of them knew what lay behind it, and what the Hermits had done with it.

The first time he had set foot into the Hermitage he had been surprised to find the houses and the way some of them were clustered together, their owners clearly close to each other. Tango's home had surprised him even more. It looked intriguing from the outside, but entering his bedroom had been like being transported back to the palace. It was an exact copy of Tango's room there, down to the organisation of his chests, and between that and the indoor garden made to look like the Nether, Ramal had wondered if Tango missed home more than he wanted to admit.

But it had been a long journey from his first meeting with Ex to his first visit to the Hermitage. They had met a few more times, mostly when Ex tried his luck again and got arrested again. Their first encounters had been short and mostly to the point. Ramal had asked about how Tango was doing, Ex had told him what he could, and Ramal had sent him off.

They hadn't talked much more than that until the day Ramal had arrived at the border post directly from a late night meeting trying to solve a dispute among the metalworkers' guilds. He had been tired, but he also hadn't wanted to let Ex wait longer than he had to.

But Ex had taken one look at him and said, "You look like shit."

Ramal had smiled tiredly, before he had unlocked the shackles that were mostly for show these days and led him out of his cell.

They had sat down in the garden, Ex frowning at him, while Ramal did his best to look like he wasn't about to fall asleep.

"Seriously," Ex had said. "When was the last time you slept?"

"Sometime yesterday, I think." Ramal had suppressed a yawn. "I was busy all day and night."

Ex side-eyed him. "You know I can wait a day longer if you need to sleep first. I've been in worse places."

"No it's fine. I wanted to come."

Ex sighed. "You're not going to sleep before you have brought me back to the Overworld are you?"

"Well it would be rude of me to sleep now."

"Well I'm not going to tell you anything until you have at least napped." Ex crossed his arms in front of his chest and Ramal sighed.

"Will you be satisfied if I nap right here?"

"Yes," Ex said. "And I promise I won't move an inch."

"I guess I don't have a choice then."

Ramal scooted to the side and lay down on the bench unceremoniously. He really was tired, and he had barely managed to find a semi-comfortable position before his eyes fell shut and he drifted off.

There were quiet voices when he woke up again, and it took him a moment to recognise Ex and the Captain. They were speaking amicably almost, as if this wasn't the first time they chatted. It wasn't until Ramal stirred that he realised that Ex had threaded his fingers through his hair. The gentle scratch of his nails on his scalp stopped when Ex realised that he was awake and Ramal found himself missing the touch even as he slowly rose and yawned.

"See that's more like it," Ex said.

If the Captain was amused she didn't show it, she only got up and said, "I guess I'll leave you to it then. I should get back to my paperwork." She quickly bowed to them before she disappeared along the path.

"Keeping other people from their work now, are we?" Ramal asked, one eyebrow raised.

Ex shrugged. "She walked past and decided to stop for a chat.”

"I can't fault her. It's a bit lonely out here and she has always been the type to keep her distance from her subordinates." Ramal shook his head with a sigh. "I'd try to find a better post for her but she says she likes it here."

Ex watched him for a moment before he said, "She's good at her job. At least that's my impression. And the guards follow her orders without question."

Ramal nodded. "That's my impression as well. Though maybe I should be more concerned about how familiar you are with everyone here."

"What can I say, I'm around enough that I'm getting to know people." Ex was grinning as he said it and something almost fond welled up in Ramal's chest.

He did his best not to examine it too closely though, not now when he was barely rested enough to not feel like he was about to fall asleep.

"Why do you still try?" he asked instead, curious all of a sudden.

Ex shrugged and he stared into the distance for a moment before he focused back on Ramal again, an easy grin on his face as he said, "I like a challenge."

There was more to it, of that Ramal was sure, but he didn't press. Instead he leaned back and asked, "So what news have you brought along?"

Ex smiled and he seemed happy, maybe even a little relieved to launch into the newest tales he could share of Tango and the rest of his family.

But even as he watched him go later, Ramal couldn't help but hope he would see Ex again soon.

Ex had been glad that Ramal had not asked further about why he kept coming back, because if he was honest he had no idea why he didn't try something else. But there was something that drew him here, or maybe someone. He couldn't help it, he looked forward to his encounters with Ramal; the easy way in which he listened to Ex ramble on about his family that had quickly branched out from just telling him about what Tango was up to to talking about the others as well.

And the thing was that Ex didn't fully know Ramal outside their meetings, but he did feel in his gut that he could trust him.

He tried staying away for a little while, if only to make sure he wasn't missing anything important in the world, but before he knew it he had been drawn south towards the desert again. It felt a little weird to admit it but he missed Ramal, and when he entered Hafa he couldn't supress the jolt of excitement at seeing him soon.

He was about to enter the central plaza when someone took his arm and pulled him into a side alley. His free hand was on the dagger in his belt before he realised who the culprit was.

Ramal was laughing at him, and Ex wasn't quite sure if his heart was still beating fast out of surprise or if it had more to do with the man before him. He had never thought about it too much but Ramal looked beautiful when he was smiling, the amber of his eyes even warmer than usual, his lips-

Ex took a deep breath and focused again. Now was not the time, even though Ramal was really close right now.

"A warning would have been nice," he said finally, breaking whatever moment they were having.

Ramal chuckled softly and stepped away, making Ex miss the contact almost immediately.

"This was more fun," he said.

Ex rolled his eyes at him. "For you maybe. I just thought I was getting attacked."

Ramal smiled. "Come on," he said. "Let's get off the street."

He led the way through the city and into what was clearly one of the wealthier parts of it. There were fewer people on the streets here and Ex could see lush green peek above the walls around some of the properties. Ramal stopped at a small gate set into one of those walls and unlocked it and stepped through, holding it open for Ex to follow.

It led directly into a garden, the vegetation around the water pool in the centre looking a little wild. Heavy branches hung across the path, providing shade, and shielding the buildings around from view.

Ex caught a glimpse of the main house, but Ramal led him away from it to the pavilion on the other end of the central water feature.

Its doors were thrown wide open, allowing the view at a large central room, a desk right by one door with several stacks of papers on it, the chair pushed back a little haphazardly, a sitting area with a rectangular table by the other door allowing the view out at the garden, the cushions inviting them to sit and relax. There were two doors leading off into the rooms at the sides of the pavilion, both of them closed, but Ex guessed that at least one of them led to a bedroom.

"I don't like using the main house when it's just me," Ramal said at his questioning look. "It's just not worth the effort for the servants. Especially when I like to work out here anyways."

He gestured for Ex to sit down, before he excused himself for a moment and quickly walked off towards the main house to ask someone to bring them tea. Ex watched him walk along the path closer to the water, his posture relaxed and the sunlight reflecting off the water dancing over his skin where he walked in the shade. He seemed different than during their last encounters, though Ex was fairly sure that it was just the different setting.

Ramal caught him watching when he returned but he only raised an eyebrow and smiled before he sat down with him, sinking into the cushions next to Ex.

"So you come out here often?" Ex asked.

"Every once in a while when I need a break from court or just want to work in peace for a few days. My mother owns the house and it's a good place to relax." Ramal stretched languidly. "It was coincidence that I was out in the city and saw you. But I'm glad. This is much nicer than the border post in the Nether."

There was something that made Ex want to lean in and kiss him, something that took his breath away and made him glad to be sitting down because it would be so easy to reach out and touch Ramal and pull him in, to trace the lines of his body and explore the shapes of it with his hands and his mouth and kiss the knowing smirk off his-

Ex's mind screeched to a halt but before he had any time to be embarrassed soft steps approached and a servant came, carrying a tray with tea and a small assortment of sweets. She looked between them with a knowing smile, but she said nothing as she put down the tray and acknowledged their thanks with a nod of her head before she disappeared back across the garden towards the main house.

Ex accepted the cup of tea Ramal offered him, glad for the opportunity to pull his thoughts back together. He took a sip, savouring the rich taste of it, and only opened his eyes again after a deep, contented breath.

Ramal was watching him, his gaze weighing heavy and Ex realised that maybe they were dancing around the same thing here. He couldn't help the blush that crept onto his face and he had to look away, at the garden, at the wall, his tea, anything but Ramal who was reaching for a sweet and popping it into his mouth, chewing before he brushed some crumbs off his bottom lip with his thumb and licked them off.

Ex wasn't sure what he regretted more right now, his attempt to stay away or the decision to follow the pull of this place and come back.

He found his voice again eventually and soon enough they were deep in conversation, neither of them addressing the not unpleasant tension that still hung between them.

They had dinner on the terrace in front of the pavilion, the garden darkening around them, only illuminated by the rising moon and a few lanterns the servant from before lit around the water feature. It was quiet out here and warm, and once he had finished his food Ex stretched contentedly in his chair and leaned back, gesturing as he picked his story about the time Zed had spent a week coming up with increasingly ridiculous ideas for games with sheep, culminating in the invention of a game where the objective was for the contestant to guess whether a sheep was looking at them or not, back up.

There was something about Ramal when he leaned back himself, laughing at Zed’s antics, and Ex wished the evening didn’t have to end.

Ramal hadn't had a plan when he took Ex home with him. He had just seen him on the street and decided to spare him the trip to the Nether. He hadn't expected the way he felt drawn to him even more than usual, or the realisation that Ex was definitely watching him with a new intensity; that there was a new kind of tension between them that they were dancing around all afternoon. Or maybe it had been there before, but had been amplified because Ex had taken longer to come back than the last times. Even Ramal wasn't sure about that. What he was sure about was that he did not want to let Ex go, even though he knew he had to.

He was happy to have him in his space, to see him settle into it naturally, taking up room here as if this was where he belonged. It was bittersweet because it made him yearn all the more to keep him here.

Perhaps it was that, or maybe it was the atmosphere of the garden late at night that made him bold but when they finally got up to go back inside Ramal stepped close to Ex and looked up at him. He met his purple eyes with his own, watching the confusion that was quickly replaced by surprise play out across his features.

Ramal swallowed before he said, "Tell me if I presume too much."

But when he leaned up, Ex met him half way and he sighed when Ramal pressed their lips together, gently at first, until Ex's hands came to rest on his hips and slid around to pull him closer. It was easy to tilt his head a little, and Ex's lips opened like the petals of the night-blooming jasmine flowers along the garden wall at night, allowing Ramal to slip his tongue past them, a gentle caress against Ex's tongue, even as they both pressed closer until they couldn't, until the only way to get closer was for Ramal to pull at Ex's shirt where it was tucked into his pants and slide his hands underneath to touch skin.

Ex's hands bunched in the fabric of his tunic, and he made a frustrated noise when he realised it was too long for him to easily do the same, but Ramal broke the kiss and quickly pulled it over his head, before he moved back in, the tunic dangling from his fingers for a moment before he dropped it in favour of touching Ex again.

Ex's touch felt cool against the warm skin of his back and it made a pleasant shiver run down Ramal's spine, even as Ex leaned back a little, licking his lips before he took a deep breath.

"Maybe we should…" Ex said, trailing off as if he wasn't quite sure how to say it, but Ramal nodded.

He pulled him in for another quick kiss before he took his hand.

"Come on," he said, and pulled him back inside the pavilion.

After all there were much better places to continue this.

Ex was still sleeping when Ramal woke the next morning, and when he turned to look at him he found him lying on his front, his head turned to the side to face Ramal where it lay pillowed on his forearms. A gentle breeze stirred the curtains in front of the tall windows, and there was a song bird somewhere outside, singing out its praise to the morning sun.

For a moment Ramal wondered where this would take them and what would come of it, but then Ex stirred and slowly opened his eyes and the thought evaporated like water in the desert.

Ex smiled at him, sleepily, and Ramal leaned in to press a kiss to his lips, unable to stop himself.

Ex smiled into it, and when he turned and pulled Ramal along, he went easily. The day was young still.

Things had felt different after that first night. They had started to plan their meetings more, to figure out what time and place worked best. Some days they still had met in the Nether, and traded little more but information and maybe stole a few moments away from where anyone could see them, before Ramal saw Ex off and went back to court himself. He had ordered the captain not to arrest Ex anymore, and Ex found that she was surprisingly good company while they waited for Ramal to arrive.

But they tried to meet in Hafa as often as they could, enjoying the peace of the garden, the garden pavilion their private place of rest and calm from the world around.

It was here that Ex met Reem and Kadara for the first time.

He had arrived at Hafa first, and after he had put his pack down and put on clean clothes he sat down outside, his back against a column and he settled in for a nap.

He was woken by a change in the light, as if someone was blocking it, and his eyes flew open almost immediately. He had to blink a few times to adjust to the light, but then he saw a woman stand in front of him, watching him curiously. Her relation to Ramal was undeniable, both in the lines of her face and the way she held herself. Her dark hair was open around her shoulders, only a few strands braided back to keep it out of her face.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my mother's house?" she asked, her accent betraying the same court upbringing Ramal had had.

Ex straightened a little and he cleared his throat before he said, "I'm Ex. I'm a…friend of Ramal's. I was just early to meet with him."

Ramal's sister watched him for a moment, clearly seizing him up, before she shrugged.

"My brother never told me he had a friend from Snefjella," she said. "But Lia doesn't seem to be concerned about your presence so I guess it is fine." She smiled. "I'm Reem, Ramal's sister."

"It's nice to meet you."

She inclined her head. "If you come over to the main house I'll introduce you to my wife. I'm sure she will be thrilled."

Ex nodded and got up to follow her. Ramal had told him about Reem and her wife, Kadara. He knew that Reem was the djinn ambassador at the Pesaran court, and Ramal had always spoken fondly of both them. He couldn't help but be curious now.

Kadara seemed to already be waiting for them when they reached the sitting area outside the main house. Her dress was fitting for a social gathering, but she held herself like the trained fighter Ramal had told Ex she was. With her kind smile it made for an interesting contrast.

"Who's our guest, love?" she asked.

"This is Ex. He's a friend of Ramal's. Apparently my brother will be arriving soon as well."

The two exchanged a look that made Ex want to fidget where he stood, but Kadara gave him a friendly smile as she said, "It's nice to meet you. Ramal never mentioned that he had a friend from Snefjella."

"I...well we meet quite frequently to exchange news." It sounded too evasive even to Ex himself, but he knew Queen Malika had asked Ramal not to share that they knew where Tango was and what he was up to, and he was fairly sure that it extended to most of Ramal's family.

But it seemed good enough for Reem and Kadara, and soon enough they had invited him to sit down with them and struck up casual conversation, all of them avoiding anything that got too close to politics.

Ramal hadn't arrived by the time Lia served dinner and he still wasn't there when they were done. But Ex didn't worry. Ramal got held up at court sometimes, and if he really couldn't make it to Hafa, he usually sent a message to tell Ex. There hadn't been a message yet so he was sure he would come eventually.

He excused himself to bed soon after dinner. He was still tired from travelling, and he was sure Reem and Kadara were here to relax rather than entertain a guest so he didn't want to bother them more than he had to.

He shook his head at Lia's questioning look before he left.

"I'm good," he said, and she inclined her head before disappearing back inside.

"Thank you for the nice evening," he said to Reem and Kadara. "Don't worry about waking me, I've slept under worse conditions."

"It was nice meeting you," Kadara said with a bright smile. "I'm sure Ramal will arrive before long."

Ex shrugged "He probably just got held up by something."

Kadara nodded and after they had all said their goodnights, Ex stepped down into the garden proper and followed the path along the water back to the pavilion.

It wasn't the first time Ex went to sleep alone in Ramal's bed, but it never stopped feeling a little off. It just wasn't the same if Ramal wasn't there by his side. But he was tired enough to ignore it, and once he had stepped out of his pants and carefully folded them and put them to the side he crawled into bed and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

He briefly woke when a weight dipped the mattress next to him, but Ramal quickly smoothed a hand over his back and leaned in to press a kiss to his temple.

"It's just me. You can go back to sleep," he whispered.

Ex was sure he made a vaguely affirmative sound and he reached out, wrapping an arm around Ramal to pull him close as he lay down, before he went back to sleep.

They didn't make it out of bed until well into the day, after they had reacquainted themselves and after Ramal had found the faint pink line of the new scar that marked Ex's abdomen where he had had a too close encounter with some guards a month or so ago, and traced it with his mouth, smiling at the sigh it had pulled from Ex's lips.

Someone had left a bowl of pomegranate seeds on the porch for them and they ate them in bed, feeding each other and gently licking the juice off their fingers.

By the time they truly emerged from the bedroom the morning had passed and it was time for lunch. Reem was waiting outside, leaning against a column and smirking knowingly when she saw them.

"I was wondering if you would come out for lunch," she said, before she moved in and hugged her brother. "It's good to see you."

"I didn't expect you to be around," Ramal said, hugging her back. "I was surprised when I saw your horses in the stable."

"That much was clear." There was the knowing smirk again, but she didn't comment further, and they followed her to the main house.

Ex couldn't help but compare the way they interacted with each other to how his own family acted, and he realised that while the Hermits were generally a little louder, underneath there was the same familiarity and love as between Ramal, Reem and even Kadara.

Kadara talked him into going to the library with her after lunch, and while he raised an eyebrow at her, he followed, leaving Reem and Ramal to their own conversation.

To his surprise Kadara let herself fall into the first chair she could find in the library and waved for him to sit down.

"We both know I didn't want to show you the library," she said at the surprised look he gave her. "But Reem wanted to talk to her brother and I agreed to get you away from him."

Ex chuckled. "Ah older siblings," he said as he sat down across from her. "I know how it goes."

Kadara laughed before she asked, "You have an older sibling yourself?"

"By blood only the one. Though he is only older by a minute."

"That sounds like there is more to it than that." Kadara raised an eyebrow.

"I consider my close friends my family. Never had much of one before my brother and I left, but I seem to have an abundance of one now."

Kadara looked excited as she leaned forward and said, "Tell me about them. They sound exciting."

Ex laughed and launched into what bits and pieces he was willing to share.

Ramal raised an eyebrow at Reem as soon as Kadara and Ex had disappeared inside and were out of earshot.

"What's this about?" he asked.

"This is about whether you know what you are doing or not," Reem said, crossing her arms in front of her chest as she leaned back in her chair.

"Wha-?"

"No. Do you really know what you're doing with him?"

"We're friends. What more is there to know?"

"Is that why he's sleeping in your bed? And moving around this place as if he knows it as well as either of us do?" Reem sighed. "I'm not saying that there's anything wrong with it if that's all you're doing. But I want you to be absolutely sure about what it is you're doing."

Ramal was silent for a moment before he took a deep breath and said, "He's my soulmate."

Reem's eyes widened in surprise. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"I assume you haven't told him."

"No. Not yet." Ramal sighed and ran a hand over his face. "It's...he's… I know I should tell him, and I will, but he needs time right now. I don't think he has figured out that he is in love. And I know him well enough to know that he will need time to accept that he can have that; that it doesn't mean he has to choose between me and his duty, or that I don't have to make that choice for myself either."

"So you're going to wait until he figures it out."

It wasn't a question but Ramal still nodded. "Yes."

"And what if he doesn't?"

Ramal smiled. "He will. I am sure of that."

Reem sighed again, but she said, "You know him better than I do so I'll have to trust you with that." And then she shot him a look. "You won't tell me who he actually is and how you met, will you?"

"Maybe eventually. But right now the only ones who know why I actually meet with him are the queen and our mother. And the queen asked me not to tell anyone else."

Reem considered him for a moment before she said, "He's a Hermit. Which means he brings you news of Tango."

"I...how…?"

"We met him. He came to the Pesaran court with one of the others to talk to Lord BdoubleO. But he asked us not to tell anyone so we kept it to ourselves."

"You knew all this time?"

"Well probably not as long as you did, but yes we know." They were both silent for a moment before Reem asked, "Does mother know about you meeting here?"

"Yes. Though as far as I am aware she does not know everything about our meetings."

"You should tell her," Reem said gently. "She'll figure it out eventually."

"I know. It's just… I don't want her to overwhelm Ex with something he's not ready for, even if she doesn't mean to."

"You should trust her. She can hold back if she wants to. And I'm sure she will understand."

"I'll think about it."

Reem nodded. "That's all I can ask of you. But it's better to tell her before she happens to be here and finds out that way."

"I know."

"Good." Reem smiled. "So tell me about him. I know I've met him, but there must have been more than the soulbond to make you listen to him."

Ramal blushed and ducked his head, but he knew his sister well enough to know she wouldn't be satisfied until he told her something at least and so he leaned back and started talking.

Things could have gone on the way they had if it hadn't been for the day Ex arrived clearly upset about something.

He sank into the embrace Ramal offered him, and held on tightly all night. He seemed glad for what comfort Ramal offered, but all he said was, "I'll tell you tomorrow, I just… not right now."

Ramal only nodded and held him tighter.

It wasn't until after breakfast the next morning that he told Ramal what had happened.

"Doc, Beef, Etho and Bdubs went out East. There's a jungle there and I had heard of people saying something was wrong with it. They said there was a spirit there that made people disappear, that it was encroaching on the settlements closest to it. They...they went to investigate and see if they could help the people living there.

“Apparently things started to get weird when they entered the jungle. They felt watched, and the deeper they got the more it seemed like the forest itself was trying to keep them out. But instead of giving up and leaving they stayed.

"Doc got separated from the others somehow, he doesn't know how, but he...he's not sure if they're still alive or not. He managed to get out somehow and returned home alone. But...we have no idea what happened to the others."

He got up from his seat and started pacing.

"I just...I want to do something, but I have no idea what. I had to promise Xisuma not to follow them inside but I just…"

"They're your family and you want to help them," Ramal said gently.

Ex stopped and nodded. He was looking at his feet when he whispered, "I've only ever wanted to protect them but I failed and I…" He trailed off, clearly unable to explain what he was feeling.

Ramal got up and stepped in to pull him into a hug.

"It's not your fault. You did what you could. Sometimes that's all we can do and it's not enough despite our best efforts," he said.

"You sound like you have been there."

"Maybe because I was." Ramal took a deep breath. "When we were sixteen Tango's father died. It was a hard time for all of us. He was like a father to me too, but I could not truly understand Tango's pain. I swore an oath back then. To protect him and to serve him in any way I could. When he left...I felt like I failed. It took my mother some time to make me realise that I did all I could and that I hadn't broken my oath; that there were still ways to help him even when he was gone, because he is still the crown prince, and that maybe the best way to fulfil my oath in his absence was to help his mother in any way I could. I went to Malika the next day and well… here I am.”

Ex held on tightly. “Thank you I… I think I just need some time.”

“I’m here if you need me,” Ramal said. “I promise.”

It was more than they usually said, maybe edging a little too close to the feelings neither of them had addressed yet. But Ramal felt deep in his bones that Ex needed this right now and he wouldn’t deny him that. Not when it was something he was more than ready to give.

"I...thank you," Ex whispered, and Ramal tightened his arms around him for a moment before he pulled him back towards the seating area, sinking into the cushions with him still in his arms.

They had had to part ways the next day, but before Ex could leave Ramal pulled a gold ring on a chain from his pocket and pressed it into his hands.

"If you ever need to contact me quickly, show this to the captain at the gate. She will know that it's urgent," he said.

Ex shot him a surprised look, but he nodded. "I'll make sure to keep it safe," he promised.

Ramal smiled and pulled him in to press a kiss to his temple. "I know you will."

Ex found it increasingly difficult to keep his priorities straight. Sure, his family was still the most important thing to him and that was not going to change. But he had realised that Ramal had become at least as important as they were to him.

It had happened gradually, so gradually in fact that Ex had no idea what the tipping point had been. And nowadays it felt almost a little dangerous to be close to him, as if he was just one word away from throwing all caution to the wind and take a step he wasn't sure he was ready to take. He wasn't even sure he should ever take it. Because admitting to himself that he felt more for Ramal than just friendship or even lust was one thing, but telling him about it was something else entirely. They both had duties towards those around them, family, friends, their country, and Ex had no idea how to make this thing between them work without either of them having to choose between duty and their feelings for each other. Even if they could make it work, there would always be choices to make about what would come first. He didn't want to do that to Ramal, not when he knew that he had sworn an oath to put his life in the service of his prince. And he didn’t want to have to choose between his family and Ramal himself either. No, it was better the way it was; everything going as it had gone for years; some in-between state where they both seemed to know but didn’t make the final step; their feelings an indulgence of stolen moments away from their duties where they could imagine no one could reach them unless they let them.

Ex was fine with it, really. Because as long as he kept back he couldn’t feel guilty for making Ramal choose.

It was about half a year after Doc had returned from the jungle when Ramal said, “I have something to show you. But it’s about a day’s journey by djinn horse either way.”

Ex raised an eyebrow, intrigued, and shrugged. “I have time.”

Ramal pulled him close with a smile and kissed him gently. “I’m sure it will definitely be worth it,” he said, and Ex rolled his eyes with a laugh, before Ramal leaned back in to kiss him again.

“I have no doubt,” Ex said a little breathlessly when they finally came up for air.

Ramal laughed, a musical sound that seemed to carry the promise of freedom, and Ex couldn’t help but look forward to spending the day travelling with him.

Ramal’s horse carried them both on sure feet across the desert. There was a road, Ex was sure, but they went too fast for him to see it and the miles just flew by.

At the end of the day they reached an oasis. A small town had sprung up around it, a stop for travellers and traders alike to rest on their journey through the desert. Ramal rented them a room in the caravanserais and once they had cleaned themselves up and had some food they fell into the bed in a tangle of limbs, the idea of resting far more enticing than walking around the city.

After breakfast the next morning Ramal led Ex out into the city. It was market day and the streets were busy, with people out and about to do their shopping and for a short while they just let themselves drift along with the crowd.

They were getting close to the edge of it when Ramal pulled Ex into a side street and from there into a narrow alleyway between two houses.

"Are you finally telling me why we are here?" Ex asked, raising one eyebrow.

Ramal nodded as he stopped at the end of the alley. "There is someone I wanted to show you." He looked out over the street, looking for something before he said, "The man selling his crops next to the bookseller. Do you see him?"

Ex followed his gaze and nodded. "Yes. What about him?"

"His name is Impulse. He settled here a while ago. No one quite knows where he came from, he just turned up one day and bought one of the small farm houses at the edge of the oasis. I wouldn't concern myself with him usually, but there have been whispers and rumours about how exactly he manages to grow so many crops, and the report happened to end up on my desk."

"And you're telling me about him because…?"

"I am fairly sure he knows redstone. And after doing some investigating of my own I can tell you that he's a good man. He's kind and he helps others where he can."

Ex shot Ramal a look. "You think he might be better off with us."

"Yes." Ramal shrugged. "I've watched him and he seems a bit lonely. And while the people of the oasis seem fine with him being around, I have a feeling that it might not stay that way forever."

"Sometimes people forget or don't want to remember the good someone has done for them," Ex said thoughtfully. "And should his presence here become a disturbance the djinn would have to step in."

"We have held these lands because we have always dealt with disturbances swiftly," Ramal agreed. "We would likely only send him away, but I would feel better if it would not come to this. And I thought I might at least try to find a solution before it happens."

Ex watched Impulse for a moment. He greeted everyone who came to his stand with a cheerful smile, and even from a distance Ex could tell that nothing about it was fake.

"I'll have to talk to Xisuma about it," he said finally. "And Impulse will of course have to agree to join us. But I don't see a reason not to try."

Ramal smiled. "Thank you. That is all I can ask."

Ex nodded, and when Ramal took his hand to pull him back towards the main area of the market, he went easily. Ex was sure that if Impulse was the kind of person Ramal believed him to be he would be a good fit with the Hermits.

The next time he saw Impulse the entire city of Hafa was abuzz with rumours. The crown prince had returned home, people said, and he had found his soulmate. There seemed to be some confusion about whether Tango was staying or not, but it was an afterthought in most conversations. Lia had told him the gist of it when he had arrived, and he had gathered the rest of it from various conversations on the streets.

He had grabbed a snack from a shop in the market district which was always the best place to snap up as much gossip as possible, and had positioned himself in an alleyway close to the main gate. If Ramal’s last message was to be believed Tango and Impulse would arrive before the end of the day.

He didn’t have to wait too long before he spotted them passing through the gate, and almost at the same time he spotted Captain Haris of the local djinn garrison walking towards them. Ex just hoped he would have enough sense not to blow whatever cover they had come up with. He brushed the crumbs of his pastry of his fingers and very deliberately stepped out onto the street, just to disappear around the next corner. Hopefully Tango had seen him.

He followed them through the city towards the more affluent district of the city, the streets and paths becoming increasingly familiar as they got closer to the house of Ramal’s mother, until Haris led Tango and Impulse into the courtyard of a guest house. Ex nodded, satisfied, but he slipped into yet another side alley and waited for Haris to come out again, just to make sure that the others would be staying there.

He disappeared down along the alley as soon as Haris had come out of the building again and walked past, back towards the garrison. He had seen enough, and considering that they had just spent most of the day riding through the desert, he probably had some time before Tango and Impulse were ready to talk to anyone.

He turned a corner and he could already see the house ahead, when someone grabbed his arm and slammed him against the wall.

“Who are you and why have you followed us?” Haris demanded to know, anger clear in his eyes.

And the captain was better than Ex had remembered, he had been sure no one had seen him. But evidently Haris had spotted him, which really wasn’t ideal. Ex didn’t need to waste time on considering his options to know that there was no way he could get out of this easily.

Still, Haris liked to think he was more important than he was, and Ex couldn’t help himself.

“I’m no one you want to concern yourself with,” he said.

“The only one deciding who I want to or don’t want to concern myself with is still me,” Haris said. “And if you don’t give me an answer right now I will take you to the garrison and interrogate you there.”

Ex couldn’t suppress a scoff. “I don’t think either of those statements is quite correct.”

Haris scowled, and he stepped away from Ex, his already vice-like grip tightening around his arm as he tried to pull him along.

But before he could get far, another hand came out of nowhere to stop him and someone said, “The man is right, Captain.”

Haris froze, while Ex relaxed a little and only barely stopped himself from smiling.

The captain let go of Ex’s arm, and made a court bow towards the newcomer.

“Ramal,” he said. “But he-”

“I know what he did,” Ramal cut him off. “But this man is my guest and I will not have him arrested and interrogated for doing nothing wrong.”

“But the-”

“I’m sure the queen would love to hear your reasoning if you insist on going through with this.” Ramal raised an eyebrow and Haris deflated, clearly unwilling to get the queen involved.

He bowed to Ramal again. “I apologise then. I will go and leave you to it.”

They both watched Haris as he disappeared down the road, before Ramal said, “He should have apologised to you, not me, but he has never been aware enough of these things to make proper use of them.” He shook his head and looked over at Ex. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Ex said, as he fell into step with him to walk the last bit over to the house. “Though I didn’t expect you to be here so soon.”

“I wrapped up business at the border post quicker than I thought.” Ramal smiled. “And it was lucky, since it seems you cannot keep out of trouble without me.”

“I was doing fine. I still had an ace or two up my sleeve.”

Ramal laughed fondly as they stepped through the main doors of the house into the small courtyard at the front of the property.

“So I assume you haven’t gone to talk to them yet,” he said.

“No.” Ex shook his head. “They met the captain right when they came into the city, and I thought it would be better to wait a little.”

Ramal smirked. “Knowing those two they will need a while before they’re ready to face the world again,” he said. “So we do have some time.”

Ex laughed as he took Ramal’s hand in his own and pulled him towards the garden and their little pavilion.

“I can think of a way or two to use them.”

Ramal laughed and followed him, only his smile betraying how eager he was to get Ex to himself.

"I like Impulse already," Ex said when he returned from visiting him and Tango later that day. "You were right, he will fit in well with us."

Ramal smiled. "I told you you would. And the time I spent with him when he and Tango were at court only convinced me more."

"Rub it in, will you?" Ex rolled his eyes at him, but he was laughing already. He sobered quickly though. "I am worrying about their travel route though."

"You think they might run into trouble in Pesara, don't you?"

"Yes. I haven't had much information from there since Bdubs vanished. Even with what you and Reem share with me, I'm not entirely comfortable with them travelling through there."

"Their story is solid. I worked it out myself," Ramal said gently. "And as long as they stay away from Senona they should be fine. I doubt even Tango would be reckless enough to go near there and risk recognition."

Ex sighed and leaned into his side. "I know. I just have a feeling that something will go wrong. It's still a long journey home from here."

"You have to trust them. They can handle themselves." Ramal pressed a kiss to Ex's temple.

"I just wish I had more help to offer to them."

"I understand."

Ramal gently turned his head around towards him to press a soft kiss to his lips. "You did all you can."

Ex nodded and with a sigh he pulled Ramal in for another kiss, if only to take his mind off his worries.

They didn't leave him completely though and dawn found him wrapping a small glass bottle with two ender pearls in a piece of red cloth and giving it to Lia.

"Could you deliver this to the guest house?" He asked. "Tell the owner it is for Captain Haris' guests. She will know who you mean."

Lia nodded and quickly disappeared out into the empty street. And as Ex walked back to the pavilion where Ramal would be waiting in bed for him, he hoped this would be enough.

Ex was pulled from his thoughts by the first signs of dawn colouring the sky in the East. He hadn't even realised how long they had been sitting out here, and with a yawn he realised that he was tired all of a sudden.

"Want to go back to bed?" Ramal asked, and he nodded.

He let himself be pulled up, but Ramal didn't make a move to go inside and Ex raised an eyebrow at him.

"You know it will be fine, right?" he asked gently. "Whatever will happen in Pesara, it will be fine in the end. Our family is safe and you're doing the best you can to keep it that way."

"I know," Ex said, before he stepped in and wrapped his arms tightly around Ramal. "I have you by my side, don't I? As long as I have that I will be fine."

Ramal smiled and reached up to pull Ex's head down to kiss him.

"I love you," he said, and Ex smiled.

"I love you, too."

Ramal leaned in for another kiss, before he stepped away and opened the door for them to go back inside. Ex followed him, but before he went inside he stopped to cast a last glance at the valley below and the houses scattered around it.

Whatever happened, his family was safe here.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on [tumblr.](https://abschaumno1.tumblr.com)


End file.
